


Nice To Meet You

by Nereol



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Gen, Jackie as best friend, Jackie is alive, OC introduction, Prologue Spoilers - kinda, Val (fem-streetkid-V), Val is canon V, Vince (male-nomad-V), Vince is a nomad as in prologue, just fluff, just how Val & Vince met for the first time, just that, pre The Heist, sorry - English is my second language!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:08:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29718342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nereol/pseuds/Nereol
Summary: "So, that's your nomad?" Val eyes Vince for a moment before she says to Jackie: "Ya didn't told me he's cute."Jackie laughs out loud and Vince looks back and forth between him and Val confused, slightly blushing."Chica, you think everybody's cute... or handsome or hot." Jackie looks down at Val smirking."Nah, not everybody." She shrugs.An one shot to introduce my OCs / Vs and let them have a good time with Jackie.
Relationships: V & Jackie Welles, V (Cyberpunk 2077) & Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Nice To Meet You

It's been over a week now, since Vince and Jackie crossed the border of Night City. Jackie has showed him around Heywood a little, introduced him to a few people and told him about the different gangs, districts and legends of Night City. Told him way to much stuff, Vince isn't able to remember everything. But Jackie seems pretty euphoric so he certainly wouldn't mind retelling something, if Vince asks about it.

It's early evening and they are at the Coyote Cojo, the bar owned by Jackie's mother, not the first time this week. Jackie wants to introduce him to some more people, but they still have time. So they're sitting at one end of the counter, drinking beer. Pepe, the bartender joins their conversation between serving other costumers.  
Vince doesn't pay to much attention and he looks around the bar. Mixed crowed, some workmen in overalls drinking beer, a man in a fancy suit makes a phone call, some punks around the pool table and a few Valentinos. The local gang, Vince could remember that much.

Then the door opens and a woman enters the Coyote Cojo. Vince eyes her. He would guess she's in his age, but that's hard to tell. Especially here in Night City, since people using way more chrome and cosmetic surgery than out in the Badlands. Her pink-purple hair is in thick cornrows and while walking she pulls of her aviators and puts them in front of the top she's wearing under her open jacket. The neckline's pulled down a little and Vince can see a tattoo at he chest.

Vince can't hear them over the loud music, but two Valentinos at a table near the door are calling out while waving her over. She walks over to them, swaying her hips, a wide smile on her face. She greats the first with a kiss on both cheeks and a little hug. He pulls her closer with on hand on her lower back and leans down to whisper something in her ear. She pulls back with a cheeky grin and winks at the man before turning around to great the other. They kiss on both cheeks as well and during the following hug one of his hands moves down to her butt, clad in very short hot pants.

As Vince looks around a little, he can see other people watching the woman. One of the punks at the pool table nudges his choom with an elbow, points at her for a moment and tells him something, a naughty grin on his face.  
Jackie, sitting with his back to the door, hasn't noticed her yet and is still talking to Pepe, not realizing Vince's not listening anymore.  
Then the woman walks over to the counter and Pepe's attention is drawn to her. "Hermana!" Pepe greets her cheerfully and Jackie turns around. "Look who's that. Hey chica!"

* * *

Val laughs. "Always feels like coming home!" She looks from Pepe to Jackie with a wide smile. Then her eyes are on the man with dark short hair and tanned skin sitting on a stool next to Jackie. Jackie stands up and she looks at him again.  
"Well, it is kinda home, isn't it?" Pepe smiles at her from behind the counter.  
Jackie hugs her enthusiastically, lifting her up as he does so. She giggles and pats him on the back with a hand with long purple fingernails. "It's okay Jack. I love you, too." She kisses him on the cheek and Jackie puts her down with a chuckle. "Oh, that evil word, startin' with 'l'."  
Val boxes him playfully against the arm. "Shut up!" But she's still laughing.

Then she looks past Jackie at Vince. "So, that's your nomad?" She eyes him for a moment, gaze drawn to his deep blue eyes. He has a few piercings and a scar on his left cheek, partly covered by his full beard. Her gaze trails down his neck, following the ink down to his chest. Oh, he's handsome.  
Jackie chuckles, steps next to Vince and pats him on the shoulder. "Yeah, V this's Vince. Vince tha..."  
"Oh, just stop the formalities!" Val interrupts him, again giggling and moves closer to pull Vince, who still sits on a stool, down in a soft hug.

Vince stills a moment, opens his mouth, closes it again and returns the embrace with one arm. Jackie chuckles and sits down again.  
"Nice to meet ya." Val says still hugging Vince and he can feel her breath against his neck.  
"Eh, same." He answers hesitant and pats her back a little. He can smell her, no idea what she smells like, but damn, she smells good.  
Val releases Vince after what feels like ages to him and leans her back against the counter between the two men.

She glances at Vince for another moment. "So that's the guy you haven't even planned to pay..." She looks up to Jackie. "...and now he's your roomie?" She raises her eyebrows in amusement.  
Jackie chuckles and runs his hand through the back of his neck. "Well, when we first met my gun was on your head." And he puts a finger gun against Val's temple.  
She shakes her head giggling. "Yeah and then you took me home. Be careful that this doesn't become a habit." She looks at Vince for a second before she says to Jackie: "Ya didn't told me he's cute."

Jackie laughs out loud and Vince looks back and forth between him and Val confused, slightly blushing.  
"Chica, you think everybody's cute... or handsome or hot." Jackie looks down at Val smirking.  
"Nah, not everybody." She shrugs and looks at Vince who just blushed a little but is kinda stunned, holds his beer bottle, avoiding her gaze.  
"Oh, you're blushing!" Val looks at him with beaming eyes. "That's adorable." She smirks.  
Jackie boxes her playfully against the shoulder. "Chica, stop teasing him."

Pepe puts a bottle of beer on the counter behind Val. "For you, hermana."  
Val turns around, cocking an eyebrow. "From you?" She grins at Pepe.  
He laughs and shakes his head. "From your 'Tino friends." He nods towards the two Valentinos Val's greeted after entering the Coyote Cojo.  
She take the bottle, turns around again to lean at the counter. With a cheeky grin she raises the bottle a little and blows a kiss before taking a sip.

Jackie sighs and shakes his head in amusement. "Ya ever have to pay for your drinks, chica?"  
Val answers without looking at him, still smirking at the Valentinos who're looking at her. "Here? Never." She takes another sip, obviously pleased with herself. "In other bars... rarely." She shrugs. Jackie chuckles and she looks up at him with a cheeky grin. "You're just jealous Jack."  
"Can't deny that." Jackie takes a sip of his own beer.

Vince has used the conversation between Jackie and Val to take a closer look at her. Her eyes are bright green, she has a lot piercings, even more than he has. And freckles at nose and cheeks. But no cyberware in her face, just at her neck. And she has a smile, no a smirk on her lips and a spark in her eyes all the time.

"Anyway." She steps away from the counter. "I've biz."  
"Yeah, we're meetin' some people, too." Jackie looks at her. "What are ya up to?"  
Val shrugs. "Kirk wants to talk 'bout somethin'."  
"Kirk?" Jackie raises his eyebrows. "You do biz with 'im?" He sounds a bit worried.  
Val smirks. "Last time I met you. Not a bad outcome." But Jackie shakes his head. "I'll just go and talk to him, let's see what he wants. Can still decide about it then." She shrugs.

"Be careful, chica." Jackie sounds sincere.  
"You, too." Val puts an hand on one of Jackie's shoulders and kisses him on his cheek. Vince eyes are on her dark purple lips and his stomach clenches...  
"Take care of your nomad." Val winks at Vince before turning around. "See ya!" She waves to the men and heads for the stairs.

Vince takes a deep breath. Jackie looks at him with a giggle. "I know, V is a lot. But she's the best!" He pats him on the shoulder.  
"She eyed me like she wants to eat me up." Vince takes a sip to avoid Jackies eyes.  
Jackie chuckles again. "Well, she probably wants to." Vince turns his head to look at Jackie in disbelief, who just laughs again. "Just relax, mano. V likes to flirt and enjoys herself. But she's a great friend - and a good merc." Jackie takes a sip. "You'll like her."  
"Yeah..." Vince answers with low voice, avoiding Jackie gaze.  
But Jackie still notices that Vince is blushing slightly. "Oh, you DO like her!" He sounds excited.  
"Shut up, Jack!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second time I write in English. English is my second language so sorry for bad typo, gonk grammar and weird punctuation.
> 
> visit [WorldAnvil page](https://www.worldanvil.com/w/anthologies-of-2077-nereol) if you wanna read my stuff with pics, quotes, music and other stuff
> 
> nereol.tumblr.com  
> 


End file.
